Vao
Vao was a Twi'lek data slicer and inventor that aided Delta Squad during the civil war and Roman Wars. History Early Life Vao was born into a poor family on Ryloth as an only child in the family. Her parents would eventually be killed by early Imperial slavers, causing her to go on the run. Vao became a stowaway on an Imperial transport and taken away to Onderon. There, Vao got a job and bought her own tiny home in Iziz. In her home she tinkered with droids and made many smart devices that she would sell and use to make money. Joining the Republic When Vao was found by the Republic on the planet with her genius inventions, they recruited her as a data slicer. Vao assisted in the war by stealing valuable info from the Empire. She eventually met Bruce Starkiller and Rose during the war for the foundry. They became good friends with her and kept her as a close contact. After the short war, Vao went back to Onderon to continue making inventions. Roman Wars Rescue Mission During the Roman Wars, Vao went to a local cantina where she encountered Vince and two other Mandalorian mercs who took her hostage for her new Jetpack modification plans. Delta Squad was able to rescue her from the Mercs and return to the Vertibird. Bruce asked for her help to steal data from Vikram and Clay which she agreed to. Joining the Rebellion Vao had officially joined the rebel alliance once she began to travel with Bruce. While they stocked up on supplies on a fuel depot, the crew received a transmission from Andres and Tim to rescue them. The team headed out with the help of the rebel fleet and were able to rescue the two in an assault on Wayland. When they arrived back on Yavin, Vao stayed there, along with Jonathan, to help the rebels with missions while Bruce and the others went off to find M4-78. Evacuating Yavin Months later when Bruce and the rest of the crew came back, the Empire arrived to attack their base on Yavin. The rebels began to evacuate when the Empire arrived. Vao stayed in the command center for a while with other officers to help cause distractions for fleeing ships and give out final orders. Vao eventually escaped aboard a rebel shuttle with the help of some rebel soldiers who sacrificed themselves to help them escape. Three Year Gap After the rebel base was found, Vao spent the next three years with Delta Squad on adventures across the galaxy. Battle of Maximus Prime Three years later, the rebel alliance found the location of the Imperial base and Sun Crusher location during the battle of Ignis Edge. When the attack began, Vao was sent to the surface to assist as backup in case Ian and Vett's orders failed or were in trouble. When Ian reached the top of the shield tower, he could not lower the planetary shields until the tower was connected to other small towers. Vao helped in reconnecting the towers while rebel soldiers helped cover her. Once the shields dropped, Vao and the rebels with her began to get overrun by stormtroopers, and ran to the U-wing. Death When the U-wing was about to take off, the rebels failed to kill most of the stormtroopers, allowing one of them to throw a grenade into the ship. The grenade landed at Vao's feet as she stared at it before taking one last breathe. The grenade blew, destroying the ship and everyone inside.